DFA-03 Dopp
|image=Dopp.jpg;Standard Colors (MSG) Dopp 08.jpg;08MS Dopp 1.jpg;MS Igloo |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=Support |environment=Atmospheric |type=Vehicle |vehicletype=Aircraft |designation=DFA-03 |OfficialName=Dopp |first=0079 |last=0079 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front, |manufacturer=MIP |operator=Principality of Zeon |pilot=Garma Zabi, Norris Packard, Hamble, Gevil, Bison |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard canopy-style cockpit |height=4.9 |wingspan=12.1 |weight=5.2 |armaments=2 x 30mm 6-tube Missile Launcher 2 x 20mm Vulcan Gun }} The DFA-03 Dopp fighter is the Principality of Zeon's only atmospheric fighter aircraft in use during the One Year War. Zeon's Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier could carry eight Dopp fighters and was its most common operational platforms. It first appeared in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. The unit was piloted by Garma Zabi, Norris Packard, Hamble, Gevil and Bison. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Dopp is superior to other aircraft in terms of agility, but suffers badly in terms of cruise airspeed, operational range, and rate of climb due to its poor aerodynamic design — a common symptom of (the traditionally space-bound) Zeon's lack of design knowledge in atmospheric air combat. These shortcomings lead to a significant tactical disadvantage, a fact that the Earth Federation aviators soon took advantage of and came up with tactics negating Dopp's agility advantage. Due to its high fuel consumption rate, the Dopp had to rely heavily on secured ground depots, the vulnerable Gaw carriers, or a Dabude-class for refueling between operations. As a result, Zeon never gained air supremacy against the Earth Federation Air Forces throughout their time on Earth, a circumstance that allowed the Federation to hold back Zeon advances for over 9 months with obsolete conventional weapons. With the introduction of the Federation's own mobile suits, the Dopp became considered hopelessly obsolete. The twin 20mm Vulcan guns are far too weak to pierce a mobile suit's armor, and only the missiles from the 6-tube missile launchers could pose some threat to a mobile suit. The Dopp fighter was designed to be fast enough to easily attack and destroy the Earth Federation's naval ships, land battleships, and other fighter aircraft. They were smaller and faster than Zeon's Zaku II and were quite difficult to shoot down by ground units due to Minovsky interference. Dopps were more likely to be deployed attacking slow-and-big targets with hit-and-run tactics, such as poorly guarded Federation ground bases, Big Tray-class land battleship, Himalaya-Class aircraft carriers, and the White Base. However, their efficacy throughout the War was very poor due to the Federation's absolute superiority in conventional air-to-air and anti-air warfare. Since the Dopp relies on its thrusters to fly, it's possible to remains airborne even if a wing is severe damaged, as seen when RX-78-2 Gundam cut off a wing from Garma Zabi's Dopp. Armaments ;*30mm 6-tube Missile Launcher ;*20mm Vulcan Gun History The Dopp fighter would be introduced as part of Zeon's Earth invasion force in the early days of the One Year War, serving as the main fighter of Zeon's air force to support and protect their mobile suits from aerial attacks. Overall the Dopp fared poorly so while it continued to see service until Zeon retreated from Earth following Operation Odessa it would be phased out and completely discontinued after the war. Picture Gallery dopp 08.jpg|Standard colors (08th MS Team) dopp 1.jpg|Standard colors (MS IGLOO 2) Garma-Custom-Dopp.png|Garma Zabi's custom Dopp SD Dopp.jpg|SD DFA-03 Dopp as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars External Links *Dopp Fighter on MAHQ.net ja:DFA-03 ドップ